Superboy-Prime
|-|Base= |-|Countdown= Summary Superboy-Prime is an alternate version of Superman who grew up in a world where superheroes were merely comic books. However, after a freak cosmic storm that led him to meet Earth-One's Superman, Clark's latent Kryptonian powers finally manifested. He then lived out his days as the new Superboy, but after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, his lingering feelings about his home world made him increasingly psychotic, eventually going rogue and becoming one of the greatest threats the DC Multiverse has ever known. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely far higher | 3-A '''| '''2-C Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superboy-Prime, Superman-Prime. Origin: DC Comics, DC Comics Presents #87. Gender: Male. Age: Probably in his 20s. Classification: Kryptonian from Earth-Prime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat vision, Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, Solar Energy Absorption, Flight, Ice Breath, Super Breath, He is also able to alter the timelines with his punches (which is likely a result of his future self), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Anti-Matter (Withstood attacks from the Anti-Monitor), Quantum Manipulation (Withstood attacks from Monarch), and Kryptonite. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level, likely far higher (Scaling from his rather even fight with Sodam Yat) | Universe level (Breached armor that contained enough energy to destroy a universe while running out of power) | Multi-Universe level (Should be as powerful as the original Time Trapper) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Around tens of tredecillions of times FTL. The only way for Bart Allen to beat Prime to the main DCU was for Bart to absorb the entirety of the Speed Force. Dodged and outblitzed Bart, Wally West, and Jay Garrick.) | '''Massively FTL+ (Possibly faster than before) | Immeasurable (Is a sentient timeline and exists outside of the flow of linear time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Universal (Tore an opening in Monarch's armor) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic, likely far higher | Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: At least Galaxy level (Survived being in the heart of an explosion powerful enough to destroy the Milky Way), likely far higher (Took a beating from a weakened Anti-Monitor even before he possessed his armor) | Universe level (Survived being in the center of a universe-destroying explosion) | Multi-Universe level Stamina: With the Anti-Monitor armor, it's nigh-infinite. Without it, he can tire quickly if he is not under yellow sunlight. (Post-Crisis Superman and Earth-2 Superman nearly defeated him after pushing him through a red star) | Unknown, can last for a certain amount of time before the Oan energy runs out. | Infinite Range: At least Planetary | Unknown | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Anti-Monitor Armor | None | Unknown Intelligence: Superboy-Prime achieved a high school-level education, but his increasing psychosis has left him child-like and unstable, often making irrational decisions and coming up with childish retorts and taunts on a regular basis and going on psychotic tantrums whenever he is slighted. However, he is fairly skilled at hand-to-hand combat and has full mastery of his powers, allowing him to overpower most opponents simply by attacking them repeatedly with his overwhelming brute strength. Weaknesses: He is susceptible to Red Sunlight (though the Anti-Monitor armor negates this weakness.) He has an innate fear of the Flashes due to being sealed in the Speed Force for a significant amount of time. Superboy-Prime is dangerously psychotic and insane, and will act irrationally at the slightest provocation | Unknown | Unknown Feats: * Killed 30 Green Lanterns * Tanked punches from Bart Allen after the latter absorbed the entirety of the speed force. * Punched through the body of a weakened Anti-Monitor and tossing the rest of his body into space * Defeated people such as Ion (Sodam Yat), Black Adam, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Power Girl, Superman, and his counterparts in Infinite Crisis. * During the Sinestro Corps War, it took a Guardian of the Universe to defeat him, sacrificing himself by releasing all the energy contained in his body. All the Oan energy released by the Guardian ended up being absorbed by Superman-Prime making him even more powerful. With that power, he tortured Mr. Mxyzptlk and survived an explosion powerful enough to destroy the universe during his fight with Monarch, a cosmic being who fought and defeated numerous counterparts of Captain Atom simultaneously and Superman and attempted to conquer the Multiverse in Countdown to Final Crisis. * After losing the Oan energy and being transported to the 30th Century, he proceeded to tank an attack from Mordru and take on the Legion of Super-Heroes with ease. Key: "Infinite Crisis" and onwards | During "Countdown to Final Crisis" | Time Trapper Powers Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pre Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2